Masken
by Anso
Summary: Lily verstellt sich in der Öffentlichkeit und meint, dass keiner sie kennt. James will ihr das Gegenteil beweisen, aber schafft er das auch? Mit dem Gedicht von Heinz Körner. ONESHOT!


**Author's Note: **Hey, ich habe mich mal einem LE/JP Oneshot versucht. Das ist der erste, den ich in der Ich-Form schreibe, also falls er nicht gut ist, sagt es doch bitte.

**Inhalt: **Es geht darum, dass Lily vorgibt jemand zu sein, der sie nicht ist. Sie trägt Masken und James sieht das. Er versucht ihr zu zeigen, dass er sie liebt und nicht die Personen die sie vorgibt zu sein.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts. Die Personen, Ort und das ganze Harry Potter Universum gehören J.K.R. und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld (als ob ich hiermit Geld machen könnte). Das Gedicht Masken ist von Heinz Körner.

**Masken**

_Bitte höre, was ich nicht sage!  
Lass dich nicht von mir narren.  
Lass dich nicht durch das Gesicht täuschen,  
das ich mache, denn ich trage Masken.  
Masken die ich fürchte abzulegen.  
Und keine davon bin ich_

„Hey, Evans, gehst du mit mir aus?", höre ich deine Stimme wie jeden Morgen. Wie immer atme ich tief durch. Ganz ruhig, Lily, ermahne ich mich.  
Danach drehe ich mich um, lächle dich zuckersüß an und antworte, das Gleiche wie schon die Tage zuvor  
„Nein, Potter, ich gehe nicht mit dir aus."  
Meine Stimme ist wie jedes mal, ruhig, fast schon emotionslos. Aber eben nur fast. Doch das bisschen Gefühl bemerkst du nicht. Niemand bemerkt es.  
Das zeigt mir mal wieder, wie egal ich euch allen bin. Dabei sagst du mir ständig, dass du ich magst.  
Aber wie soll ich das glauben? Du hörst nicht die Verzweiflung, die Einsamkeit in meiner Stimme.

_  
So tun als ob, ist eine Kunst, die mir zur zweiten Natur wurde.  
Aber lass dich davon nicht täuschen,  
ich mache den Eindruck, als sei ich umgänglich,  
als sei alles heiter in mir, als bräuchte ich niemanden.  
Aber glaub mir nicht!  
Mein Äußeres mag sicher erscheinen, aber es ist meine Maske._

Ich bin auf dem Rückweg vom Abendessen. Du hast mich eben schon wieder gefragt. Wieder habe ich abgelehnt. Wieder hast du die Verzweiflung, die ich wegen dir empfinde, nicht bemerkt. Ich weiß nicht was ich machen soll.  
Jedes mal, wenn du mich fragst, würde ich am liebsten ‚Ja' schreien...  
Doch das geht nicht.  
Anstatt dir zu sagen, wie sehr ich dich mag, schreie ich dich an und sage, dass ich dich hasse.  
Du glaubst es, da bin ich mir sicher.  
Alle glauben es.  
Du lässt dich täuschen, ich war schon immer eine gute Schauspielerin. Doch warum fragst du mich trotzdem immer wieder? Das verstehe ich nicht. Es verwirrt mich.  
Alle bewundern mich, weil ich so selbstsicher bin. Keiner merkt, dass ich es nicht bin. Dass ich es nur vorspiele, eigentlich genau das Gegenteil bin.

_  
Darunter bin ich, wie ich wirklich bin:  
Verwirrt, in Furcht und alleine.  
Aber das verberge ich. Ich möchte nicht, dass es irgend jemand merkt.  
Beim bloßen Gedanken an meine Schwächen bekomme ich Panik  
und fürchte mich davor, mich anderen auszusetzen.  
Gerade deshalb erfinde ich verzweifelt Masken,  
hinter denen ich mich verbergen kann  
eine lässige Fassade, die mir hilft etwas vorzutäuschen,  
die mich vor dem wissenden Blick sichert,  
der mich erkennen würde._

„Lily!" Nein, das kann nicht sein. Seit wann nennst du mich beim Vornamen und was willst du _hier_? Du meidest die Bibliothek. Ich liebe sie.  
Hier bin ich ungestört, muss mich nicht verstellen. Kann mich in meine Bücher vergraben und muss nicht an meine vielen Schwächen denken.  
Meine Angst, meine Schüchternheit, mein gestörtes Verhältnis zu meiner älteren Schwester.  
Ich stehe schnell auf und will verschwinden. Hat dir meine Absage beim Abendessen noch nicht gereicht? Du hast mich doch wieder dazu gebracht dich anzuschreien.  
Gleich habe ich es geschafft. Wenn ich erst einmal aus der Bibliothek raus bin, kann ich auf die Toilette ‚flüchten'.  
Doch wie immer musst du meinen Plan vereiteln, denn dir ist es egal, dass man in der Bibliothek nicht rennen darf. Typisch Rumtreiber!  
Natürlich kommst du sofort nach mir nach draußen. Ich habe nicht einmal die theoretische Chance weg zu rennen.  
Du schnappst dir meine Hand und ich zucke kurz zusammen. Langsam ziehst du mich zu dir, bis ich nur noch wenige Zentimeter vor dir stehe. Du siehst mich an, direkt in meine Augen.

_  
Dabei wäre dieser Blick gerade meine Rettung.  
Und ich weiß es.  
Wenn es jemand wäre, der mich annimmt  
und mich liebt.  
Das ist das Einzige, das mir die Sicherheit geben würde,  
die ich mir selbst nicht geben kann._

Ich will wegsehen, aber ich kann nicht. Deine Augen sind so wunderschön. So braun wie Hasselnüsse.  
Ich könnte ewig in sie hineinblicken. Aber ich darf nicht! Du könntest erkennen, wie ich wirklich bin. Du könntest durch meine Augen in meine Seele sehen.  
Merken, wie verletzlich ich bin. Du könntest alles gegen mich verwenden. Ich wende mich ab. Sehe zur Seite, auf den Boden und frage dich: „Was willst du?"  
Es klingt wie das Fauchen einer Katze. Doch du bemerkst es nicht. Siehst mich nur unverwandt an.  
„Was willst du von mir, Potter?" Meine Stimme wird schon wieder lauter. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was du von mir möchtest. Ich schreie und keife dich doch immer bloß an.  
Du antwortest immer noch nicht. Was soll das? Willst du mich noch mehr verwirren? Bitte tu' das nicht. Ich will das nicht.  
Ich warte weiter. Doch du sagst nichts, blickst mich nur von der Seite an.

_  
Ich möchte, dass du weißt wie wichtig du mir bist,  
wie sehr du aus mir den Menschen machen kannst, der ich wirklich bin,  
wenn du willst.  
Bitte, ich wünschte du wolltest es.  
Du allein kannst die Wand niederreißen, hinter der ich zittere.  
Du allein kannst mir die Maske abnehmen.  
Du allein kannst mich aus meiner Schattenwelt, aus Angst und Unsicherheit befreien,  
aus meiner Einsamkeit.  
Übersieh mich nicht.  
Bitte, übergeh mich nicht!_

Ich weiß nicht, wie lange wir nun schon dastehen und du mich ansiehst. Mit diesem Blick der mich verwirrt.  
Er lässt mich zweifeln, macht mich unruhig.  
Deine Augen starren mich an und ich verliere fast den Verstand.  
Ich liebe dich, dass ist mir bewusst, denn ich kenne einen Teil von dir.  
Du bist witzig, ehrlich, treu, direkt, mutig, manchmal ziemlich arrogant aber auch wirklich liebenswert und wirklich klug außerdem, sind dir deine Freunde heilig.  
Du würdest alles für sie tun. Sogar sterben. Das weiß jeder. Ihr seid die Rumtreiber, die größten Unruhestifter die Hogwarts je gesehen hat.  
Dein bester Freund und du seid die Aufreißer, die Machos, einfach die Weiberhelden schlechthin.  
Alle lieben ihn oder eben dich.  
Ich mache da keine Ausnahme. Ich weiß was mir an dir gefällt. Aber weißt du das auch von mir? Wieso magst du mich? Du kennst mich nicht. Nur eine Person im ganzen Schloss kennt mich. Ich habe nur ihr mein ‚wahres Ich' gezeigt. Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Sie hält zu mir. Sie sagt, ich solle dir eine Chance geben. Mich dir öffnen, weil sie der Meinung ist, du würdest mich trotz meiner Schwächen lieben. Wie gerne würde ich das glauben!  
„Was willst du?", frage ich leise. Es ist nicht mehr laut, nein, es is fast schon ein Flüstern.  
Mir wird bewusst, dass ich mich eben nicht verstellt habe. Eine Sekunde lang habe ich dir gezeigt, wie ich bin. Hast du es bemerkt? Hast du die Angst, die Verzweiflung, die Unsicherheit bemerkt?  
Hast du meine Einsamkeit gespürt?

_  
Es wird nicht leicht für dich sein.  
Die lang andauernde Überzeugung wertlos zu sein schafft dicke Mauern.  
Je näher du mir kommst, desto blinder schlage ich zurück.  
Ich wehre mich gegen das, wonach ich schreie!  
Aber man hat mir gesagt, dass Liebe stärker sei als jeder Schutzwall,  
und darauf hoffe ich._

Du öffnest deinen Mund, willst etwas sagen. Ich bin gespannt was jetzt kommt. Jetzt wo ich dir für einen Moment Einblick in meine Seele gegeben habe.  
„Lily... ich... ich..." Du atmest tief durch.  
Was willst du mir sagen? Fragend blicke ich dich an.  
„Lily, ich liebe dich!"  
Ich bin wie erstarrt. Wieso sagst du so etwas? Willst du mich quälen?  
„Woher willst du das wissen? Du kennst mich nicht, James."  
Meine Stimme klingt ungewöhnlich sanft und ich benutze völlig ungeplant deinen Vornamen. Ich will das gar nicht. Es passiert einfach.  
Du lächelst mich an, so lieb... so warm, dass ich dich am liebsten küssen möchte.  
„Natürlich kenne ich dich, Lily."  
Glaub' mir, ich habe viel erwartet, aber das nicht. Doch du sprichst noch weiter. Erstaunst mich noch mehr.  
„Ich meine, ich kenne dich nicht in und auswendig, aber doch ziemlich gut.  
Ich meine, wie viele wissen, dass du dich verstellst? Dass du vorgibst jemand zu sein, der du nicht bist? Ich weiß das. Ich weiß auch, dass du Angst davor hast, mit mir zusammen zu sein. Und ich weiß, dass du dich einsam fühlst. Du denkst vielleicht, dass ich es erst seit eben weiß, aber das stimmt nicht. Ich weiß es schon ewig.  
Ich sehe es in deinen Augen, weißt du? Sie verraten dich, deine wunderschönen, grünen Augen. Sie spiegeln deine Seele wieder. Und ich liebe dich, trotz deiner Angst. Trotz all deiner Schwächen. Jeder hat welche, auch du und das ist gut so.  
Ich liebe dich, weil du hilfsbereit, mutig, klug, temperamentvoll und wunderschön bist. Denn das macht dich wunderschön. Ich liebe deine Augen. Ich liebe dich."  
Ich kann nicht glauben, was du da sagst. Du liebst mich wirklich? _Mich_? Und du kennst mich? Meine Gefühle und Schwächen und trotzdem liebst du mich? Du siehst das alles in meinen Augen? In dem Fenster zu meiner Seele? Meinen _wunderschönen_ Augen?  
Ich lächle leicht, fast schon schüchtern.  
Und doch verstehst du, was ich sagen will.  
Jetzt weißt du, dass ich dir glaube, dass ich dir vertraue und dass ich dich zumindest sehr mag.  
Meine Liebe gestehe ich dir nicht, vielleicht später einmal. Vielleicht.  
Du lächelst schon wieder und sprichst weiter.  
„Ich weiß, ich habe gerade gesagt, dass ich dich kenne, aber ich will dich noch besser kennen lernen. Deshalb frage ich dich einfach noch einmal, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass du ‚nein' sagst, gehst du am Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmeade, Lily Evans?"  
Sag mir, was ich da antworten soll, nachdem du mir gezeigt hast, dass du es ernst meinst.  
Ich nicke bloß mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Gesicht und gehe zurück in die Bibliothek.  
Ich muss nachdenken.  
Über das, was du mir gerade gesagt hast und über die Tatsache, dass ich jetzt doch ein Date mit dir, James Potter, habe...

_  
Wer bin ich, willst du wissen?  
Ich bin jemand, den du sehr gut kennst  
Und der dir oft begegnet._

**Ende**


End file.
